You Foul Loathsome Evil Little Cockroach
by KickTheAmazingTilly
Summary: A story about two different people. But do opposites really attract? By the way sorry about the image I uploaded this story onto another site and my name was NathanSykes123 so just thought I would let you know that it was me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character all the credit goes to J.K Rowling :)**

**For Luda, because I know how much you love fan fictions :)**

Third Person POV

*Flashback

"Ahh, come to enjoy the show have we?" Draco joked,

"YOU! You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione raised her wand straight to Draco's worried and very scared looking face.

"Come on Hermione, he's not worth it." Ron said causing Hermione to relax and think about what her best friend had said.

Draco relaxed as she lowered her wand and started to turn away. He started to laugh as he regained his usual, cocky and over confident attitude. Big Mistake. Hermione turned and..

BAMN!

She broke his nose.

*End of Flashback

Draco smiled as he lifted his Hogwarts letter to read what he would be needing this year. he and some other students were going back to retake their 7th year at Hogwarts to fully complete their studies in order to find jobs next year. He was aware many of the students he had previously attended school with were either dead or convicted death eater and so were now awaiting trial. He wasn't one of these student as his father had confessed his wrongs and was sentenced to a lifetime in Askaban. Him and his mother now lived a much happier and brighter life without him in their lives. It was then that Draco realised he had an extra piece of parchment in his envelope this year. He pulled it out to read:

Dear Draco Lucius Malfoy,

I am pleased to inform you that after much consideration and review of your perfect scores in tests and subjects from your time at Hogwarts. We have decided reward you with the position of Head Boy. I know of your mischievous behaviour and tendency to break into violence so I hope you will use this oppurtunity to change your life as well as the lives of the younger children who will now look up to you.

Yours Sincerely, M. Mcgonagall

Draco almost choked on his pumpkin juice. His mother looked over her spectacles with a worried look on her face.

"I'm Head Boy" Draco whispered quietly to himself. His mother looked at him questioningly.

"I'm Head Boy!" he said slightly louder so his mother could hear. Narcissa looked at her son as a look of complete amazment took over his face, she smiled. He would be a great Head Boy.

*Meanwhile at the Burrow.

"Why are you going back, Hermione?" Ron aqquired while scoffing down 2 pieces of toast. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust but look at the other curious faces in front of her all asking the same qusetion even though it was silent.

Hermione was going back because she like Ron and Harry, had been offered a job as a Auror and many still to work for the ministry, even one, asking her to run for Minister Of Magic. However she felt this wasn't the career she wanted to pursue and felt that another year at Hogwarts may help her figure out where she wished to go from there.

"Because, Ronald, I feel I need to go back to catch up on the stuff I missed because of the war, you know I would hate if I had missed something important!"

"Hermione, you're the cleverest witch of your age! How much more do you want to learn?!" Ron asked with a alarmed look on his face.

Hermione sighed,

"Well Ronald if I am the cleverest witch of my age than I think that gives me a perfect reason to want to study so I can maintain my reputation as the brightest witch of my age!"

Ron looked shocked, Harry smiled,

"Well you have a good year, make sure to tell Mcgonagall that I will popping in for a tranfiguration lesson or two!"

Hermione smiled, she knew that ever since the end of the war, Harry had been missing Sirius a lot and so decided to become a animagus like Sirius was. Ron just looked defeated. Hermione and Harry started to laugh at Ron as he turned red at their laughter a letter fell out of Hermione's Hogwarts envelope. She stopped laughing and picked it up.

Dear Hermione Jean Granger,

After much consideration and a review of your immaculate results from when you joined Hogwarts seven years ago, I have decided that you are most suitable for the position of Head Girl from all the other candidates. I hope you will use this opportunity to show of your great leadership skill and influence the first years in the best way.

Yours Sincerely, M Mcgonagall.

Hermione's faced broke out into the widest grin ever as she finished reading the enlightening letter that made her feel as if there a purpose in her life. To go to Hogwarts and help the new students who are completely oblivious and may help her to forget about the nightmare she had recently survived.

Ron realised that the room had gone silent as everyone settled to finish their breakfast. he looked over at Hermione who, he now realised was "grinning like a chesire cat", a phrase he did not quite understand but had got the jist of during the holidays when Hermione gave him an hour lecture on it.

"Whats up, Hermione? You look like you like you have just became the Minister of Magic!"

"Actually Ronald, you'll find I have been awarded with the privilige of being the new Head Girl!"

"Oh My God! Thats great, Hermione! I am so proud of you!" Ginny, Hermione's best friend shouted across the table.

"I think we should go shopping to celebrate!" She added. Hermione smiled she knew Ginny way too well to think she wouldn't have to go shopping but she didn't mind she needed a new school uniform anyway. She couldn't wait to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters, all credit for the characters goes to J.K Rowling. **

**Dedicated to Heather. (Love you) ;)**

**Third Person POV**

"I suppose we are going to have to sit here..." Said Hermione slowly as she looked guiltily at Ginny who she could tell was not happy sharing a compartment with...

Draco Malfoy.

"Uhm." Hermione coughed to get Draco's attention as he was gazing out the window oblivious to what went on in the train.

"His friends musn't have returned" She thought. He turned around to see the two girls. One smiling him and acknowledging the empty seats opposite him and the other glaring and looking down on him as if he were a pest and a low-life.

"Hello Granger, Weaslette" He said slowly and quietly.

Hermione saw how tired and worn down he looked he musn't have slept much ever since his father was convicted death eater a couple of weeks ago. Ginny glared him into the ground. Hermione smiled. She loved Ginny sometimes.

"Hello Draco. How was your summer?" She asked almost painfully slowly. Ginny and Malfoy's heads both shot around to look at her as she dropped the bags she was carrying and sat opposite Draco almost too casually.

**Ginny's POV**

Urrgghhh! Hermione and her stupid morals! Why couldn't she glare and him like me and only make civil conversations! Like me! Okay, I know she is Head Girl and she needs to give off a good impression to everyone but seriously? Malfoy? Grrrrr.

**Draco's POV**

What? After all those years that I called her a mudblood, she picked now when I already feel guilty about the war to make me regret by being nice? Well as long as my nose isn't in danger of being broken.

**Third Person POV**

"It was fine." He replied bluntly. Hermione was disappointed she wanted to make him feel guilty for all the years he tormented her because of her muggle-born status and his high and mighty pure-blood one.

"And how was your summer holidays, Hermione?" He said clearly so she and Ginny could hear every word. They both looked at him in shock, especially Hermione. He smirked but then his face fell as he realised what he had to do.

"Hermione! I..."

"Excuse me, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger?" Some girl interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Miss Mcgonagall would like to see you now" She smiled at Hermione and Draco then left. Draco cursed silently as he realised he had lost his moment to say what he wanted to...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character all credit for them goes to J.K Rowling **

**Third Person POV **

Why did Draco look so sorry and depressed? Hermione wondered as she glanced in his direction. He did stun her and Ginny with his unexpected conversation starter.

"Ah, Hermione, pleasure to see you as always and you ready to start a new year as Head Girl" Miss Mcgonagall smiled at the young war heroine who stilled managed even with the war to keep her school records impeccable and never received under an O for any of her task even in the classroom. Except that one time...

Mcgonagall smiled as the day of the BOOM replayed in her head. Then she turned to face Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, it's great to see that even after your past history you have decided to come back and hopefully start again as our new Head Boy!" The old mistress looked from Hermione to Draco took in the shocked expressions on the best students in the school's faces. If she had not spent many years with children and learnt to keep a straight face even at the funniest of moment she would have burst out in laughter at the expressions on their faces.

"Well, now that we have introduced everyone i think you should go to the perfect common room on this train as I have organised a meeting with the other prefects so you can discuss any inquires about the school with them. Goodbye Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy" she nodded at them both as they left for their common room where they had a couple of minutes to properly introduce themselves not as Hermione and Draco but as Head Girl and Head Boy...

**Sorry it is really short but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters all credit goes to J.K Rowling!

**Hermione's POV**

Miss Mcgonagall smiled as if it was normal that we were placed together this year to take care of our school, not just the class ,one time, in enchantment club in our second year. She left me with Draco who is currently staring off into space right now. I decided to daydream myself but as i went off into a dream about the Yule Ball in our forth year...

"So, when did you realise you were the Head Girl?"

I stared at him and then realised that he had asked me a question.

"Oh, a week before we came into Hogwarts, you?"

"Same, actually I suppose you weren't that surprised I mean it's been obvious you'd be head girl since the day you walked into this school, with your Hogwarts: A History book and a know-it-all look on your face," He smiled.

**Third Person POV**

"You however, are a complete surprise! I am sure nobody even me, the know-it-all, couldn't have guessed that you be head boy, Malfoy." She said with a pleased look on her face as Malfoy's face fell.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for everything!" Draco blurted out suddenly taking both himself and Hermione by shock.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked with widened eyes and a shocked look on her face that made Draco want to burst out in laughter.

"I am so sorry for everything! For calling you a mud-blood, for the Buck-beak incident, though I have to say you do pack quite a punch!" he said with a faint laugh.

Hermione smiled as she replayed the encounter that day with Draco in her head. She started to laugh while Draco stared at her like she had gone mad but soon joined in himself.

By the time the prefects arrived, Draco and Hermione were in stitches on the floor!

"Did we miss something?" Ginny coughed to get the head boy and girl's attention. Ginny was on of the few people who came back who had actually been asked to be a prefect. Her and Neville Longbottom were the Gryffindor prefects, Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot were the Ravenclaw prefects, Susan Bones and Justin-Finch Fletchley were the Hufflepuff prefects and Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode became the Slytherin prefects.

"Oh right! Hi Ginny" Hermione stood up and fixed her uniform to welcome the prefects. Draco did the same but with a slight smirk on his face directed at the shock on everyone's faces when they came in to see the head boy and girl not acting very responsibly. He then looked at Hermione, who was completely unfazed by the unexpected entry of the prefects and continued to talk about their responsibilities that year as if nothing had happened. It was then that Draco realised that he had been staring at Hermione for an unhealthy amount of time so he looked away, thinking no one would notice.

Unfortunately, his best friend, Blaise did notice and smiled at how niave his friend could be. Soon the meeting was over and the the prefects left the room leaving the head boy and girl talk about the problems and questions talked about during the meeting before they said they would come and join their friends.

"So, is there anything we need to discuss?" Hermione started the converstion.

"Yeah, getting a lock on that door!" Draco replyed laughing. Hermione smiled, she was starting to like the careless but still caring Draco. They talked over the meeting with eachother for another ten minutes but then decided to leave. Draco went to Blaises compartment instead of his own with Hermione because he felt that she needed time to talk to Ginny about what had happened. He had never took her as the kind of girl who would gossip to everyone about his apology but he knew she would most definitly want to tell her best friends about it.

"Bye Draco!" Hermione said as they separated bringing Draco out of his daydreams and back to reality as they came to their different compartments.

"YOU IDIOT!" Draco walked into have a million flavoured beans throw at him and to find Blaise laughing in his seats at his shocked face.

"WHAT!" he shouted back glaring at Blaise who currently was clutching his sides in laughter.

"YOU!, YOU!, You like Hermione again don't you?!" He said with cheeky grin on his face.

"NO! I don't!" he said way too quickly for him to even convince himself that he did like her.

Blaise just smiled.

"Ummm, Draco?" Came a feeble voice from the door. Blaise and Draco turned at the same time so find Hermione standing there with a blank expression on her face. Blaise and Draco stared at her with shocked faces making her smile.

"Yes Hermione?" Said Draco slowly.

"We are almost at Hogwarts and you left your stuff in our compartment and I thought you may want to change." She said shyly.

"Oh yeah, I am coming now." Draco said searching Hermione's face for any sign showing she had heard there conversation but Hermione looked how she normally did as he followed her back to their compartment to get his bags. Ginny just glared at him even though she probably knew that him and Hermione were "friends". Draco pushed the embrassing thoughts to the back of his head grabbed his bags and left to his own compartment in the train.

When he got back to his compartment he saw Blaise looking at him with a questioning expression on his face the he started laughing, Draco walked in a threw his bag at Blaise.

"Think its funny do you Blaise?" He said in cold insensitive tone.

"Yeah! I do!" Blaise replyed laughing but stopped when he saw Draco was being serious.

"I knew it! You do like her!" He shouted at him.

"Oh shut up Blaise!" Draco said dismissing the converstion as he got changed and awaited their arrival to Hogwarts.

Draco stepped out of the train with a smile on his face. How he loved Hogwarts! This was probably a lie most of the time but considering that if he wouldn't be here right now, he'd be at home with his mothers. Their relationship had become pretty awkward after the war and lucius' sentence, not that he didn't love his mother, he did, it was just he didn't wish to talk to her about how he felt and his father.

Hermione stepped out with Ginny, who was beaming at the thought of returning to Hogwarts and finally having peaceful year of studing for her final O. , she was estimated an O for all her examinations so knew she really needed to focus this year. Hermione and Ginny left there bags at the designated spot so that they could be magically transported to their common rooms. However after they got past the Hogwarts gates there was only one cart left which was already occupied by Blaise and Draco.

Ginny gave Hermione a defeated look as she saw the two empty spots next to her 'favourite enemys' Hemione smiled and climbed in next to Blaise and Ginny shuffled in next to Draco. The cart started to move down the long path leading them to Hogwarts at last...

**Sorry about this chapter I accident clicked 'Save and Publish' so i had to keep on adding stuff :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person POV**

The cart started to move and take them to Hogwarts. Hermione felt that this year would be one of the best ones of her life, no war, only one exam, no Snape as a harsh potions master and a whole library with books all shouting:

"Read me! Read me!"

Hermione smiled at her unusual and funny thoughts she stifled a laugh and the whole cart just looked at her so she stopped. She smiled at Blaise who was a really good friend of Hermione's after they had met at one of the Cannon's matches during the holidays. He had been planning to go to the tryouts for Cannons after the war but hadn't quite got round to it yet. She was contemplating starting a conversation when...

"So, you been to anymore Cannon matches recently?" he asked slowly as everyone's heads shot around to see who he was talking to. Blaise looked straight at Hermione. She smiled and went.

"No, but Ron can't make it to the Harpies match on Sunday. So do you want to come?" Blaise glared as she laughed at him. The others just looked at them like they were nuts.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione and Blaise intimidatingly. They stopped laughing as Draco looked at Blaise questioningly too.

"Me and Hermione met at a Cannons match during the holidays and got to know each other really well. So she knows that I hate the Harpies..." He glared at Hermione playfully and she giggled. Draco felt an unusual feeling in his chest at the thought of his best friend talking to Hermione...

***At Hogwarts **

"Sooooooooooooooo. You and Blaise seem incredibly close?!" Ginny said questioningly yet casually. Hermione looked at her then smiled. She loved how her best-friend knew everything about her yet still doubted who she liked.

"You do like him!" Ginny shouted grabbing all of the tables attention and even scaring a couple of the first year Gryfinndors.

"Ginny, I..."

"Ahem!" the two girls turned to see Draco standing behind them with a blank look on his face. Hermione blushed as she thought about what Draco had probably heard. She glared at Ginny who conveniently went bright red. Draco just looked at Hermione.

"Miss Mcgonnagall would like to see me and you." he said with distant look on his face. Since she knew they were friends, she stood up and hugged him.

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe she would like Blaise! I could see her getting more red as the seconds went by so I decided to break the silence by passing the message as I had been instructed to do.

"Miss Mcgonnagall would like to see me and you." I said, not really caring about what was happening, I just wanted to leave and go punch a she stood up looked into my eyes bringing me out of my daydream and hugged me. She actually hugged me. The Gryfinndor princess hugging the Slytherin troublemaker. As the muggles say 'Now there's something you don't see everyday' He thought in his head as he hugged her back.

**Third Person POV**

Hermione moved off Draco after a while leaving her with a hollow feeling in her stomach. Draco moved away feeling the same.

"I think, ahem, we'd better go." He said nervously. Hermione smiled and followed him to Dumbledore's (now Mcgonnagall's) office. She smiled when she saw them walk in.

"Okay, so now that you have had enough time to meet the other prefects and get to know you partner for the rest of the year, I think you I should tell you that the head boy and girl have their own common room. There are bed there and everything you need. I have even taken debility of making sure there are some books to keep you interested in there," She looked at Hermione and smiled. "You will need to return to take you first year Gryfinndors and Slytherin's to their new common rooms, and then may I suggest you make your way to your new common room to unpack. The password is Nargles." She finished looking at the pupils waiting for a nod to show they had received there instructions. Hermione and Draco nodded and left the office. They got back to the hall where the first years were getting restless, so they split to their different tables and started to lead the first years out of the great hall.

Hermione sighed, "Those first years can be a challenge" she thought as she started to make her way to her common room which was cleverly situated at the back of the school so that meetings were never disturbed. She arrived at the common room door. There was a portrait of Sirius. She smiled; Harry would love to see Sirius again! She thought.

"Hello Hermione!" He said happily.

"Hi Sirius! What are you doing here?" she asked hoping she hadn't offended him. He chuckled.

"I asked to be placed here as there was nowhere else for me to go I had no home after a life running from the ministry and it didn't seem right to be in the Weasley's home and when Mcgonnagall asked if I wanted to be a picture in Hogwarts I said yes without thinking!" He smiled warmly at Hermione. "I suppose you want to go in now, Draco has already gone in." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh right! Nargles!" she said and smiled, the door opened revealing her new common room...

Hermione walked in with a huge grin on her face when suddenly Draco jumped up from behind the door scared her. She screamed and slipped and as Draco tried to catch her he slipped too and landed on Hermione. She looked up to see Draco's gorgeous silvery-green eyes and he looked into her chocolaty-brown ones. It was all perfect for that one moment.

**Please leave a comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Person POV**

I stared into his gorgeous green eyes and everything was perfect until.

"I know I am hot but no need to stare Granger!" he smirked making Hermione blushed.

"Whatever Malfoy!" She shot back.

"Nice comeback Granger!" he said shooting her a glare. "Well now that you've stopped staring at me, why don't we check out our new common room?"

She blushed at his comment, but then nodded as they started to wonder around the new common room. They found two rooms; one was completely green right down to the lampshade next to the bed. Hermione smiled,

"I think we can both guess who this room is for!" she said cheerfully. Draco smiled as he saw the inviting colour scheme of the room.

"Is it for you Granger?" He said sarcastically as Hermione started to giggle. He followed her out of the room.

"Oi, why are you following me?" She said with a confused look on her face as she searched for the other bedroom.

"I want to know why my bedroom is!" he said with a hurt look on his face. She smiled at him.

"Just kidding, I want to see what your room is like." He said smiling as he opened the door her new bedroom. It was identical to Draco's only instead of being all green Hermione's was all red with an old photo frame with the Gryffindor crest on it.

He smiled such a typical Gryffindor room he thought. He laughed as he saw Hermione jump on to the bed with a satisfied look on her face but he took it as a signal for him to leave and do with that he headed for his own room.

**The Next Day**

"Draco!" Was the first thing Draco heard as he shot out of bed. He looked as Hermione with a questioning look on his face, waiting for her to explain why she has woke him.

"We are late!" She yelled, "we have potions together next!" She practically yelled.

"And..." Draco said slowly...

"We are going to be late for our first lesson of the year!" Draco sighed as he got out of bed and saw that Hermione was already in her school uniform. He walked to the bathroom to get ready. Hermione waiting in the common room for him so they could leave for their first class. Draco came out 15 minutes later looking as gorgeous as he usually did. He makes it look effortless, Hermione thought to herself as he got her bags and they left the common for their first potions lesson.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger" Professor Slughorn greeted his best students from before the war with pleasure, "I have just assigned partners! Unfortunately you have missed the others so you will have to pair up with each other" he said with a sorry look on his face but for some reason Draco and Hermione didn't seem to mind their new potions partners.

"Well now that that's done. I think that we should start on our first potion. We are going to be making a very weak version of Amortentia. Bear in mind the people who can make the potion to my high standards will get to keep their creation. You may begin!" Slughorn said, he should have been worried, he could be giving one of deadliest love potions know to wizard to a group of 17 years olds who may or may not abuse its power yet he felt no one would actually make a potions to his standards other than the one group at back which consisted of his two best pupils...

"Well this should be fun!" Draco said sarcastically,

"Well I suppose you wouldn't have to care about Amortentia, especially when you have all the girls falling at your feet!" Hermione said quietly hoping he wouldn't hear. Unfortunately he did hear...

"Well if you think so!" he said striking a pose which made Hermione laughed as she slapped his arm.

"Come on we need to get started!"Hermione said breaking Draco's view as she started to prepare ingredients.

**Draco's POV**

Wait! Was I just staring at Hermione! I can't believe I just thought that! Well she does look hot when she pushes her hair behind her ear and that look of concentration on her face...

"Stop it Draco!"

"What Draco?" Hermione looked at me questioningly. Crap! Did I say that out loud?!

"Yes Hermione?" I said trying to make my face show no emotion towards my little outbreak a few seconds ago.

"Oh nothing." She said dismissively. I let out a sigh of relief. That would have been awkward to explain. I looked at my cauldron. I should probably start now.

"Urgh!" I looked up to see Hermione glaring at her cauldron. I was surprised she seemed like she knew what she was doing fifteen minutes ago.

"Is everything okay, Hermione?" Draco asked cautiously, he knew from past experience that you should never interrupt Hermione when she was concentrating on her work plus she looked good.

God shut up Draco! I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. We were friends. Just friends.

"Its okay, Draco. I just can't see the reaction the book says I should be able to see!" she said frustrated. I smiled.

"Here you take mine" I said slowly as I moved over to her cauldron. It smelled like her. I started to pick up the ingredients as Hermione watched me and in next to no time, it was ready.

"Do you want to smell it?" I asked Hermione who just stared at me. I think she was a little shocked after I fixed her potion. Not the cleverest person ever I thought to myself.

"Yeah sure." She said bluntly, I smiled. Still in shock, I thought. "I smell toothpaste, new parchment and something I can't remember." She said slowly. I smiled as the 6th year potions lesson replayed in my head. I wonder what the thing she couldn't remember was.

**Hermione POV**

I know exactly what the smell was. It was the smell of the common room. More specifically, Draco's room. I remember the smell from when I went to wake him up. He smelled like green apples and the summer. I smiled at the thought. Draco looked at me questioningly but I shook it off as Professor Slughorn progressed toward our table. He bent over and took a small whiff of my (Draco's) potions and then of Draco's. He smiled as he handed me and Draco and phial to put our potions in. It worked!

**Please Comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco POV**

I saw her face light up as Slughorn gave us two the phials showing us that we had succeeded with our task. Merlin! She was such a teacher's pet but it was one of the things I liked about her. Merlin! Draco listen to yourself you sound like a love struck teenager in the muggle novels Hermione's always reading. There! I can't even think to myself without her running into my thoughts.

**Third Person POV**

"Hermione! Mr Malfoy! I am holding a dinner next week for a select few students and I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me" Professor Slughorn said bringing Draco out of his daydream. Good thing too as Draco had stared at Hermione for an unhealthy amount of time and Professor Slughorn had obviously realised, but so had someone else...

"Draco!" a shrill voice from the back of the class called, it was Millicent Hanford. She was one of Draco's old friends but everyone knew that she had a thing for Draco. Everyone, including Hermione, who felt a cold empty feeling as Millicent ran over and hugged Draco, who hugged back as he was oblivious to the fact that Millicent had feelings for him. Hermione was getting increasingly angry as she saw Millicent and Draco have their quiet conversations which made her incredibly jealous. It was a good thing Blaise came over before she punched Millicent. He had realised what was going on a while ago but only decided to go to Hermione when he saw her face looking ready to kill Millicent. So he moved over to Hermione and smiled. She quickly calmed down and when he opened his arms jumped in without thinking. She felt like she was going to cry but held it in; she didn't want Draco to have the upper hand. Draco saw Hermione in Blaise's arms and just froze, he couldn't believe it. His friend knew he had feelings for Hermione then why would he do that in from of him? Draco just glared at Blaise and left the Potions class. Blaise untangled himself from Hermione to chase after in him, hoping he hadn't got the wrong impression.

"Draco! Wait!" Blaise shouted after Draco as he turned a corner.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled as a green light shot from his wand and hit Blaise and he fell back shocked by the power of the spell that his best friend had just thrown at him.

"What was that for!?" Blaise shouted at Draco. He was getting really angry but resisted the urge to stun his best friend back.

"You knew! You knew how much I liked her and you just stood there and hugged as if it wouldn't make me jealous after I poured my heart out about how much I loved her!" Draco shouted tears falling down his checks, he couldn't help it. It was all coming out. Blaise was a bit shocked at his friend's confession but smiled. "He was such an idiot" he thought to himself. Draco stopped.

"What's so funny?" he said as his face returned to the normal intimidating face he always gave Blaise when he wanted answers. Blaise however was unaffected but decided to enlighten his friend anyway. He started to explain how jealous Hermione had got at Draco's and Millicent's relationship and how he was only comforting her because she loved Draco too much. Draco smile grew bigger and bigger as the story continued and by the end Draco was seriously restraining himself from doing a happy dance mainly because he knew Blaise would never let it go.

"Right now that the mini war is over, can we go get some food?" Draco laughed; Blaise was like the Slytherin Ron Weasley. The boy never stopped eating! He thought to himself.

*At the Great Hall

"Hey Ginny! Hey Hermione!" A voice suddenly spoke out. Hermione and Ginny turned around nodded and said

"Hey Harry!" They both turned around to carry on with their conversation when it hit them.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she jumped on him followed shortly by Ginny doing the same thing he laughed as they realised Ron stood behind Harry glaring at the attention he wished he had gotten. Hermione smiled, 'He is such a child!' she thought but hugged him too and again Ginny did the same. A smile took over Harry's face as Ginny asked him to sit down and Hermione started to talk to Ron.

"Uhh, yeah sure Ginny but first I have to ask you something." He said as he watched Ginny body almost curl up in concern. He panicked but Ron simply elbowed him and coughed. Hermione raised and eyebrow at Ron who simply avoided her gaze. Then she saw Harry take a deep breath, kneel on one knee and produce a small black box from his trouser pocket. She held her breath and Ginny held in a squeal.

"Ginny. Will do me the honor of making me the luckiest man in the world and marrying me?" Harry said all in one breath. He looked like he was going to faint as he looked at Ginny who had a concentrated look on her face. Hermione smiled only Ginny would continue the suspense until no one could handle it anymore. Neville broke down first.

"SHE SAYS YES!" He shouted down the table which caused the hall to look at him and more importantly The Savior who was now red in the face and holding a ring up to a concerned red-head.

"Yes!" she shouted and the entire table gave let out the breath they all been holding in especially Neville. Hermione turned away from the gossiping couple and saw Draco staring right at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Third Person POV

There was a huge celebration as all the girls hugged Ginny and drowned Harry with congratulations and a few 'manly' pats on his shoulder. In the corner of her eyes she saw Draco get up and leave. He looked pretty torn. So Hermione got up, waved at Ginny, to let her know she was leaving and followed Draco out.

"Nargles!" Draco said as he reached the Common room door. He didn't realise that he was being followed. He ignored Sirius's questioning looks and continued in.

Hermione started to run as she tried to catch up with Draco. She turned the corner to see him disappear into the common room. She walked up to the picture and said the password and entered. She wasn't quite sure why she was so interested in Draco's feelings but thought that with them being friends she was obliged to ask.

Draco stormed into his room and punched the wall, feeling a lot more relaxed at seeing the small dent he had made. He knew he should not have been using violence in their common room as Hermione would probably notice but he felt secure at knowing that she would probably never actually enter his room. The reason for Draco's outburst and violence towards the wall was in fact...

Hermione.

He saw her light up when she saw the ring in Harry's hand, obviously she is one of the girls who is waiting for the perfect proposal and he being an idiot couldn't even talk to her without seriously annoying her. Draco could feel the anger fill him up as he thought about the events in the Great Hall. Suddenly, he felt he needed to shout it out...

"I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!" He couldn't help it. He felt so much better now.

**Hermione POV**

"Nargles" I said only half concentrating on what was happening. I was way too busy wondering about what was wrong with Draco.I felt I needed to find him, he looked really upset when he left the Hall. The door opened and I walked in. I assumed Draco would probably have gone to his room but when I walked in and heard something I had never expected to hear from Draco's room;

**Third Person POV**

"I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!" She smiled as the sentence replayed in her head over and over again. She couldn't help it she was overjoyed. So over joyed in fact that she, without thinking, ran into Draco's room and jumped on his. He with shock as she jumped on him fell of the bed clutching her as he fell until they both landed on the fall just like the there first night together but as they smiled at their new secret something crossed both of their minds;

"Where they gonna be together forever?"

Sorry it's really short but I was thinking of ideas xxx Comment plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Third Person POV

Hermione smiled as Draco clutched her closer as he would would never let her go. She finally felt welcome as they cuddled each other in Draco's room, now aware of their feelings they felt nothing could stop them. However they were unaware of the shadow watching their every move...

*Outside the Great Hall,*

Draco let out a sigh,

"You ready for this?" he asked as he looked down at Hermione who was now lost in her own thoughts. He smiled. He really was falling for her. She took his hand and smiled. Draco suddenly, felt like he was ready to face the world, as long as he had Hermione. They took in a deep breath and walked in. Hermione looks over to the Gryfinndor table and saw Ginny and Luna. Ginny was almost glaring at Draco and Hermione, Hermione suddenly felt her stomach turn. Ginny didn't approve, obviously. Luna however was smiling at Draco as if she had known all along.

"She may be loony, but she gets things more than anyone else I know" Hermione whispered to Draco nodding at Luna. Draco smiled until Ginny glared at him and he looked away sheepishly. Draco turned to look at the Slytherin table, Blaise was smiling, nodding at Hermione who waved back. I smiled,

'This shouldn't be too hard', he thought. Then he looked a little further down the table and saw Millicent and Pansy glaring at something (someone) behind him. He turned and looked towards the glares, Hermione. He sighed, 'Maybe not' he thought. Hermione gave Draco a soothing look and released her grip on his hand to walk towards her table. Draco felt sad at the loss of contact ,but ignored his thought of pulling her back and kissing her, he walked to his table.

Hermione was slowly moving away from Draco as she headed towards her table and her doom. Ginny was looking very intimidating as she sat opposite her and Luna tapped her on the back. As least someone approves, Hermione thought.

"What were you thinking!?" Ginny shouted as Hermione jumped at volume of her voice. However unfazed Hermione took in deep breath,

"Me and Draco are going out." she said slowly as she watched her friends face turn from pinky-red to lava-red she needed to get out of there! Soon! Suddenly she felt her hand being taken and Ginny began to glare at the presence she felt behind her.

"Sorry Wea- Ginny, but we have to go, Head Boy and Girl duties." He stated as he dragged Hermione away from Ginny, who now looked like she was going to kill someone. However, she and Draco ran through the Hall doors and into an isolated corridor. Hermione took sometime to catch her breath, before she hugged Draco.

"Thanks she whispered. She was unaware of the shadow stalking them.

*Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Ugghhhhh!" How could she! How dare that mud-blood steal what rightfully belongs to me! How did she get him? Draco hates mud-bloods! Then why would he choose her? Then it dawned on me. The witch had used a love potion! Well two can play at that game! I grabbed two pieces of parchment from the draw and started to write.

Dear Narcissa...

Dear Ron Weasley...

That mud-blood was going to regret the day she took Draco off her!


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled as I watched the owls disappear into the horizon. Suddenly I was really looking forward to tomorrow.

Hermione's POV

I woke up feeling happier than I normally do, maybe it was because it was a Saturday or maybe because we were allowed to go to Hogsmede and I just couldn't wait. I got out of bed and got dressed quickly. Draco knocked on the door about ten minutes later so we could walk to breakfast together.

I felt so much more confident with Draco around. I walked into breakfast feeling really happy to have him by my side. I certainly didn't expect to be bombarded by my 'friends'.

"Hermione! How could you... with that traitor?" was all Ron could say... I turned to look at Draco. The colour had left his perfect face. I really had no clue about what I should have done but before I could do anything, Ron turned and walked away with Harry by his side. I felt an overwhelming temptation to cry but stopped myself. I was suddenly spun to face Draco and he whispered;

"Go after them." I smiled I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have Draco, with a quick peck on the lips, I turned to follow Ron and Harry

**Hey Guys Sorry its been ages since I uploaded but I was having writers block and I felt like you needed something so I wrote this**. **Its really short so I am sorry. Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I turned and ran after Harry and Ron, knowing that if I lost them I would never forgive myself.

"Harry! Ron! Wait!" I said between breaths chasing after my best friends. I got some weird looks and even some cheers. I guess being part of the golden trio has its ups.

"Harry!" I shouted again. He stopped and turned waiting for me to catch up, Ron just kept on walking. I caught up to Harry and it all spilt out.

"... Harry I am so sorry but I can't choose between my friends and the person I love." I said tears beginning to form. I was reluctant to let them fall. I finished my speech and waited for acceptance or a slap in the face. Harry's face softened. He randomly turned to hug me.

"I knew you and Ron weren't meant to be, but are you sure this is what you Hermione? I mean Malfoy hasn't always been the nicest of people, especially to you." I saw the concern on Harry's face. It made me proud to have such caring friends, and then I thought of Ginny and Ron (who was still storming away, almost painfully slowly, trying to hint at Harry to follow), **_one _**caring friend. I hugged him again when suddenly I felt a strong grasp around my waist and turned to face the most beautiful man alive. Harry coughed to bring me out of my daze, as me and Draco turned to face him.

Third Person POV (I don't know why I have randomly changed tense)

"Does Ginny know about this?" he said gesturing to Draco's arm which still wrapped around Hermione's waist. Hermione sighed.

"Yeah and she didn't take It too well" Hermione said, remembering Ginny's face, Draco snorted.

"Too well" he repeated, Hermione laughed at his sarcastic tone and soon Draco joined in. Meanwhile, Harry stood there wondering what was going on with his best friend and enemy as they stood In the middle of Hogsmeade laughing their heads off.

"Right... Well I will see if I can talk to Ginny." He said as he awkwardly edged away leaving the couple to themselves. As he walked away he had to admit they were cute together. J

*Later on, outside the Great Hall

"Draco, stop being a baby!" Hermione shouted loudly as Draco stood there with a 'help me!' look on his face.

"You are sitting by us whether you like It or not!" Hermione snapped while dragging Draco towards the Gryffindor table with Draco pulling like his life depended on it.

Ginny was sitting by Harry looking a lot calmer than usual. Hermione and Draco sat down and straight away Ginny shot a glare at Draco. Harry tapped her on the shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"I am willing to make this work, Draco," she said cautiously, "but I swear to Merlin, if you hurt Hermione I will chop you up in your sleep and feed you to fluffy!" Draco's eyes widened at the extreme threat and mustered up enough courage to say;

"Deal, but who's fluffy?"

"Oh right! The three-headed dog in the basement!" Ginny replied with a smile on her face. Draco choked on his pumpkin juice. Hermione burst out with laughter and soon Harry and Ginny joined in. Draco scowled at the fact he was getting laughed at but soon he joined in too.

*Meanwhile at the Slytherin table

A very jealous Slytherin watched the little gathering on the Gryffindor with great interest. Anger boiled up as she watched over she saw that her plan failed, and then Professor McGonagall walked over to the loud and cheerful group. She pulled Draco out and told him some news, news that Draco (judging by the look on his face) didn't like. The spiteful and devilish Slytherin smiled as Draco rushed out looking very worried.

'Finally!' She thought, 'Something fun!'

**Merry Christmas Guys! Hope you got what you wanted. I am so sorry about the really slow updates but I couldn't bring myself to write. I realised that it had been like a month and forced myself to sit in front of my computer. I wasn't allowed to move until I had written a decent chapter but you guys can be the judge of that! Review please! oh and I want to know who you think the mysterious Slytherin is. Please leave a comment or message me! Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

I was quite enjoying myself. To be honest I was expecting Ginny to go crazy as soon as soon as she saw Draco but I guess Harry's 'chat' must've helped to calm Ginny down. Which I was happy about, because Ginny's terrifying when she's mad. It was all going great we were laughing and talking when Miss McGonagall came up and asked to see Draco, she looked quite serious which was concerning. As everyone stopped laughing to see what was going on Draco got up so he could follow Miss McGonagall out. As he left though, I felt a gaze on my back; I turned around to see Pansy glaring at me. I wasn't sure why, but assuming that it was just Pansy being jealous; I shrugged and turned around to talk to my friends again.

There rest of the day was pretty normal, other than the fact that Draco didn't turn up to any of the lesson that afternoon, nothing interesting really happened. My last lesson was Potions; I was stilled paired with Blaise so I decided to take the opportunity to ask if he knew anything about Draco's disappearance.

"Blaise, do you happen to know where Draco has suddenly disappeared to?"

"No, I was planning on asking you the same question. No-one has seen him since dinner in the Great Hall which I presume, judging by your expression, was the last time you saw him too."

"Yeah, it was. Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine..."

This was when the lesson ended and I gathered my stuff and started to rush to our common room in hope that he would be there. I walked in to see Draco sitting in the armchair in our common room with a thoughtful look on his face. I was planning on silently creeping around the armchair so as not to disturb Draco but the door conveniently shut with a rather loud bang causing both me, and Draco to jump to face each other.

"Hermione!" He said looking shocked yet happy, it was a look that made my heart soar. Then suddenly he ran towards me and picked me up and started to spin around the room. He finally put me down and started to explain;

"Right, so I left with McGonagall and we went to her office. She hadn't said anything so I wasn't sure what to expect but i went into her office to find my mum was there. She had, apparently, been sent a letter, from someone, telling her about our relationship and how I had been cursed into falling in love with you! It was bloody nonsense! Well, anyway, Miss McGonagall did this spell on me to see if I was under a love potion, which I wasn't. Then Miss McGonagall left me with my mum and she said that she really wants to meet you!"

He took a deep breath,

"That is if you want to..."

I looked at Draco; the man who I was sure was the perfect one for me and this request made my heart swell with more love for him. He stood up to his mum and Miss McGonagall for me. Right now he was staring at the ground, looking very anxious and upset and almost let-down. Did he think I would let him down?

"Yes Draco, I would love to." I said slowly to make sure he heard me. His face light up like a Christmas tree. I jumped forward to pull him in for a kiss. He looked so pleased. I knew he really wanted this...

But I'd be lying to say that I wasn't a little bit nervous.

"So when am going to meet your mum?" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. I don't think it worked because Draco immediately turned around and gave me a hug. I melted into his soft embrace.

"Don't worry, love. We still got a week to prepare." He said

"A WEEK!" I screamed. He started laughing so I calmed down thinking he was just trying to worry me. I playfully glared at him and laughed,

"Oh Ha ha, so when am I really going to meet Mrs Malfoy?" I said sarcastically. He smiled and walked to his bedroom door.

"A week..."

**Hello! I am writing again woo-hoo! Let's hope it lasts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! Don't throw things at me! Here ya go! **

****I can't believe him. Giving me a week to prepare. A WEEK! How can he expect me to be ready by then? He has to be joking. I thought he was...

Yet here I am, a week after Draco's mum found out, waiting for Mrs Malfoy to turn up...

**Pansy's POV**

Awww, Look at little Hermione all ready for everything to go to plan. Wow is she in for a surprise.

**Third Person POV **

Hermione looked around for Draco. He said he would meet her here. Where was he? Just as she felt the nervousness set in, she felt a pair of hand covering her eyes. She smiled. He spun her around and she fell into his arms.

"Nervous?" He asked.

Hermione meekly nodded. She didn't want to make Draco feel bad. Even though she knew he should be feeling bad for springing this on her without warning. He smiled noticing what she was doing.

"It's okay, I'll be right here." He said hugging her more tightly. She melted into his warm embrace. She somehow felt a lot better now. Draco tensed during their hug. Hermione noticed and turned to see what he was looking at. Mrs Malfoy was approaching. Hermione felt the nervousness set in yet again but now she knew that Draco was nervous too. She turned and smiled at Mrs Malfoy who was still walking towards them.

Hermione opened her mouth to greet her when Mrs Malfoy screamed,

"Stupefy!" Hermione was hit straight in the chest and dropped to the floor unconscious.

**Sorry, it's quite short but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger! **


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione woke to find herself in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw Draco sitting on the grey chair next to her with a worried look on his face. She had a sudden vision of Narcissa running at her with a wand. She tried to move herself up on the bed but sunk down again due to the sudden pain in her side. She winced and Draco moved closer to help her. Hermione moved away scared.

draco looked down with a sorry expression.

"What happened Draco! I was meant to have a nice dinner with you mother and she ran at me with a pointed wand and now I in St Mungos! Want to explain yourself?" Hermione asked in a demanding yet damaged tone. Draco sighed.

"I had no idea why my mother ran at you like that but you were bleeding so I went to try to help you and my mum disapparated. I came here to ask for help because I could not heal you myself," He stopped and drew in a shaky breath, "They said you were extremely unstable and they would have to keep you in the hospital for a while until you regained conciousness. I went home that night and stormed into the house and demanded the answer of my mother. She showed me this letter she had received from a mysterious sender." He said and handed the letter to Hermione. She took the letter from the blonde's hand and began to read.

Dear Mrs Malfoy,

It has come to my attention that Draco has been behaving usually at Hogwarts. He seems to be running around after an unnamed muggle born. This fondness has appeared alarmingly quickly and is very extreme. I have these reasons to believe that magical influences have been put in place to effect Mr Malfoy in such a way. My theory is a disturbing yet seemingly true. I do not have the evidence to prove the use of magic to infule Mr Malfoy but I sencerely hope you will take caution when it comes to Miss Granger.

Yours Sincerely,

Anon

Hermione finished reading the letter and looked up with a shocked expression at Draco. She looked like she was going to burst. Draco prepared himself for the worst.

"SHE WHAT?! I USED MAGIC TO GET YOU TO LIKE ME?! SHE'S GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME?" Draco looked up suddenly,

"Wait, 'she'? You know who they are?" Hermione let out a breath and Draco saw the red colour begin to dissapear from her face.

"Well of course, someone who is a coward as they didn't come straight to tell Narcissa face-to-facr. They are also in our school as we found out in the letter." Hermione stopped to think, "Coward and in Hogwarts and has an obssesion with you. Okay, Slytherin and likes Draco Malfoy. Can you guess who it is, now?" Hermione finished giving Draco a sarcastic look. Draco raised his eyebrow at the suggestion of him being stupid.

"So you think its, Pansy?" Draco said slowly nervous of getting it wrong as Hermione looked like she couldn't make it any clearer.

"Yep, and when I get my hands on her..." Hermione said muttering to herself making Draco feel really quite scared. Thank god the nurse had said she would have to stay in the hospital for another 2 days. Draco left that night, wodnering whether he should go to confront Pansy or not. He decided he would.

**The next day,**

Draco left his dorm and headed for the Great Hall. His mother had refused him any more days off school to see Hermione. To be honest, he was actually quite happy. It would give him a chance to confront Pansy before Hermione did something that would earn her and Pansy a one way ticket to Askaban. He picked up an apple on his way to the Slytherin table. He automatically saw Pansy fix her shirt and tie. Draco kept a blank face and tried not to show his anger to the wrech in front of him.

"Pansy?" Draco asked making eye contact with her, "Can I talk to you a minute." Pansy smiled happily but this just mad Draco even more angry. She got up quickly and followed Draco out. Once they were out of the room, Draco closed in on her.

"Why did you send that letter to my mum?" Draco asked angrily, expecting an answer straight away.

"What letter?" Pansy said twirling her hair around her finger.

"Don't play dumb Pansy!" Draco raised his voice slightly and saw the fear in Pansy's eyes. "I know it was you and now Hermione's in hospital!"

Pansy shrunk slightly at the change of tone.

"I-I... I was scared! You became fond of that mudb- muggle born really quickly. It worried me. I thought Narcissa needed to know."

"Don't play innocent with me. I know why you did it. Well it didn't work. Hermione's fine and my mother accepts her. So your plan failed."

He was pretty calm after saying all of his worries. So he stopped and walked away.

Pansy smiled as she saw him walk away from her.

"It's not over yet." She said finally and walked away, smirking.

**Dun Dun Dun! I'm excited. What's going to happen next?! I guess we'll find out if I upload ever again. I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter but I wrote like 1,000 words like a week ago but I forgot to save it and my computer switched off and so I lost all of my work. Sorry about that. Anyway. Review and Fan and all that.**


End file.
